fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxicillian West
History Maxicilian grew up in Farpointe, a town nestled up against a great forest and adjacent to a popular trading route. His human father, a hunter of some small renown, taught him the trade of tracking, stalking, hunting, and processing animals, and taught young Maxi the ways of the bow from a young age. Once Maxi was old enough to be trusted to venture into the forest alone, his father semi-retired and focused on selling the meat, skins, pelts, and furs from Maxi's hunt, making a lucrative business and providing a good living for his family. Meanwhile, Maxi's half-elven mother taught him the skills of woodworking, which Maxi took to readily. He learned how to make many different kinds of arrows and their purposes, and became adept at wood working and carving. These skills were handy for longer ventures into the forest, letting him replenish his stock of arrows and creating campfires and other survival necessities when supplies ran low. Maxi married a beautiful woman, Lorelei, in his twenty-third year of life and, for six years, they lived happily and comfortably, having inherited his father's business. Lorelei, like many people in Farpointe, was a skilled butcher and furrier, and she handled the business side of the family trade. In Maxi's thirtieth year of life, he found himself stalking a huge, albino boar with the hopes of making a tidy profit from the rare hide and of course, the meat. Every time he'd get an excellent shot on the boar, however, it would alert to his presence and flee. Maxicilian spent three days trying to hunt down the boar, only to be thwarted each time. Finally, on the eve of the third night, he gave up his pursuit to head home. However, he realized he had lost his way. Deciding to start fresh in the morning, he fell asleep. In Fiend's Reach The next thing he realizes, he is being dragged from the salty waters on a beach by an older human couple. Disoriented, he asked where he was, only to receive startling news: he was in a land called Fiend's Reach, and there was no town known as Farpointe. There were no other towns, period! Several weeks later, he began to return to his lifestyle, changed as it was, but his restless nature drove him to explore beyond the wall for as long as he dared. A year into his residence in Fiend's Reach, Maxi rescued a young kobold, Qix, and befriended him. To more accurately put it, according to Maxi, the kobold viewed Maxi as a savior and protector and began following him about. Grateful for the companionship in the face of the loss of his friends and family, Maxi raised no objections and instead began to teach Qix how to use a longbow. Not long after, a catfolk witch named Minka approached Maxi after learning of his ventures beyond the wall and hired him on as a guide to help her find rare reagents and ingredients for her apothecary and alchemy habit. The two formed a friendship and now she comes to Maxi whenever she needs to venture beyond the wall. Two years since washing up on the shore, he still yearns to explore as far as he dares, hoping to find his way back home. With his skills as a hunter and a bowsmith, he's been able to eke out a living in Fiend's Reach, bringing in game not readily available within the safety of the walls and crafting arrows and bows for adventurers and militia alike. Exploits in Fiend's Reach Maxicillian began giving back to the community by helping a poor kobold named Jeffy oust some vile enemy kobolds from his lair, uncovering a sinister plot at the culmination of the extermination. A few weeks later, he was hired by Thundag to rescue some people, only to find that the kidnappers were evil crab monster people. He and his friends narrowly triumphed over a king krab monster in the center of the lair. They ate well that night. Maxi helped retrieve a mushroom moonshiner's still from some cultists who were hell-bent on summoning in their dark lord, the Cobra Chicken. While he failed to stop the summoning ritual, he did help send the creature back to the depths where it belonged. He also rescued the moonshiner's (Jim Bob) "Pet", Dog, who turned out to be a young gnoll with some incredible gifts. Appearance Maxicillian is a tall half-elf, favoring his human blood more than his elven blood. He has long, silky brown hair that he styles into a single braid to keep it out of his face, and further shields his eyes with a deep green bandana. He has startlingly electric blue eyes that are trained to catch minute movements and tracks of animals, and his cheeks, jaw and chin are all sharp. He keeps his facial hair neatly trimmed in a goatee. Physically, Maxi is not as imposing as others that claim to be fighters. He's lithely built, and sports decent muscle definition and low body fat. He typically wears leather armors dyed in deep browns and greens to help blend into foliage, and he sports a heavy cloak to keep warm in colder months when he hunts. Personality Due to spending long stretches of time in the wilderness outside of Farpointe, Maxicillian developed a somewhat cold personality and finds it difficult to connect to strangers. This is not to say he's rude or hateful, but he is slow to warm up to people he doesn't know. Those that have gotten past this initial brusqueness find him to be a genial and intelligent man, well-versed in outdoor survival. Relationships Maxicillian has made a few acquaintances in his short time in Fiend's Reach, namely the rescued Kobold Alchemist Qix and the catfolk witch Minka. He currently has no personal enemies to speak of. Aspirations Maxicillian has no grand plans beyond living his life and exploring the wilderness, but he does want to found a hunting lodge in Fiend's Reach as a place of respite for like-minded individuals who enjoy hunting, cooking, and swapping stories about exploits. To this end, he keeps a savings to one day buy the land and materials to create one. Category:Character